Akai Doragon no Matsuei Especial 1: Valentine's Day
by xHimemikoYukkix
Summary: Especial dedicado al 14 de Febrero de Akai Doragon no Matsuei: Un día especial para el grupo de Ania, Yona, Hak, Yoon y los cuatro dragones, diversas parejas encontrarán sus "momentos románticos". Humor, romance y, sobre todo, relaciones aleatorias, ¡todos pueden quedar con todos!
1. Un Día de Fiesta en la Ciudad: Hak&Yona

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Este es un especial del día del 14 de Febrero, mejor conocido como el "Día del Amor y la Amistad" o "San Valentín", nada de lo incluido aquí interviene o afecta la trama del fanfic, espero que les guste._

-Ya le dije que no puede acompañarme, Princesa. - Ex-General de la Tribu del Viento: Son Hak, 18 años, sobrenombre: "La Bestia del Trueno".

-¡Pero yo quiero ir contigo, Hak! – Princesa de la Tribu del Cielo, heredera del Reino de Kouka: Yona, 16 años.

-Es demasiado irritante, Princesa… - Hak se sentó en suelo por unos segundos mientras cubría su rostro. – Está bien, pero debes ser obediente y sobre todo NO TE ALEJES. –

-Está bien, ¡gracias Hak! – Yona le sonrió. – Bueno, nos vemos después. – La pelirroja se despidió de los demás.

-Víbora Albina, cuídame esto. – Hak le dio su arma a Ki-Ja y ambos partieron a la ciudad…

**Akai Doragon no Matsuei Especial 1: "Valentine's Day"**

**Capítulo 1: "Un Día de Fiesta en la Ciudad: Hak &amp; Yona"**

-¿Por qué todos están tan arreglados, Hak? – La pelirroja veía la ciudad con admiración. – Además, ¡hay tantos puestos! –

-Probablemente estén de fiesta, así que quédate junto a mí. – Hak no escuchó respuesta. - ¿Princesa? – El pelinegro miró a la nombrada mirando con asombro un juego de tiro con arco. - ¡¿Qué acabo de decirle?! –

-¡Hak! – Yona lo miró con emoción. - ¡Quiero jugar a eso! –

-¿Tiro con arco? – Hak la miró fijamente. - ¿Qué premio quieres ganar? –

Yona miró los premios que podía obtener si ganaba. - ¡Ese! – Yona apuntó a un lindo tigre de peluche mediano. - ¡Hak, quiero ese! –

-Seguro. – Hak miró al encargado del puesto. – Disculpe, ¿en qué consiste el juego? –

-Tendrá 5 oportunidades para tirar una flecha y acertar al blanco que está bajo el premio que más le guste. –

-¡Yo lo haré! – Yona le pagó al hombre y recibió el arco y las 5 flechas. - ¡Aquí voy! –

La princesa realizó el primer intento: la fecha se encajó en la estantería de premios, realizó el segundo tiro: la flecha fue a dar a la pared trasera, realizó un tercer disparo: la flecha casi hiere al ayudante del encargado, una cuarta flecha fue lanzada: esta estuvo a punto de acertar en el blanco.

–Está es la última. – Yona tomó con decisión la última flecha, respiró hondo y recordó cada una de las lecciones que había recibido, finalmente realizó su último tiro: la flecha dio al blanco, pero por alguna razón rebotó y cayó al suelo. - ¡¿Qué?! –

-Lo sentimos, suerte para la próxima. – El hombre recogió las flechas.

-Estaba segura que esa iba a acertar… - Yona suspiró resignada. – Tal vez no soy tan buena aún, ¿verdad Hak? – Yona lo miró. – Continuemos mejor. –

-Espera. – Hak tomó el arco y una flecha.

-Oiga, no ha pagado para usar eso… -

Hak lanzó una flecha: esta dio al blanco pero rebotó y cayó al suelo también. – Lo sabía, es una trampa. –

-¿Hak? – Yona lo miró.

-Ese blanco está hecho para que las flechas no encajen en él, de esa manera nadie sacará ningún premio. –

-Llamaré a los guardias si no me paga por eso. –

-Debería callarse y darme el premio. – Hak lo miró fijamente. – Ella lo ganó justamente. –

-La flecha no se encajó, así que no hay premio. –

-Hak, está bien… Yo… -

-No, no está bien. – Hak miró al encargado de nuevo. – Este hombre solo tomó su dinero y, a pesar de que su flecha acercó al blanco, puso una trampa y no quiere darle lo que corresponde. –

-Hak, no lo necesito… Vámonos, ven. –

-Bien, entonces hagamos esto. – El hombre sonrió y miró a Hak. – Si logra acertar los cinco tiros en el blanco que mi hijo está dibujando en la pared trasera, el premio será suyo y además, como compensación, le daré un segundo premio, ¿le parece? –

-De acuerdo, pero si gano se disculpará con ella por faltarle al respeto. –

-Acepto el reto. –

Hak tomó el arco y las cinco flechas, el blanco era demasiado pequeño y estaba a 2 mts de distancia de Hak, el encargado estaba seguro de que no lo lograría, pero el pelinegro con gran rapidez logró acertar las cinco flechas una tras otras.

-Está hecho, ahora cumpla el trato. – Hak lo miró fijamente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – El hombre le dio el tigre a Yona. – Lamento lo ocurrido, señorita. – El hombre la miró y se disculpó.

-No se preocupe. – Yona miraba al tigre en sus manos.

-Falta algo. – Hak miró al hombre. – Quiero ese también. – El pelinegro apuntó a su segundo premio.

-Aquí lo tiene, que tengan un buen día. –

-Gracias. – Yona y Hak se alejaron del puesto.

-Hak, ¿qué pediste? –

-Esto. – Hak le mostró un hermoso collar de plata que tenía una piedra en forma de corazón de color rosado brillante en el centro.

-¡Qué hermoso! ¿Acaso te gustan estas cosas, Hak? –

-No, es para ti. – Hak le puso el collar a Yona. – Te queda muy bien. –

-Gracias Hak, ¡yo también te daré algo! – La chica vio un puesto de manualidades. - ¡Ya sé, te haré algo lindo! Espérame aquí. – Yona corrió con felicidad hacia aquél puesto.

-Bien, te esperaré por ahí. –

Hak compró un pan relleno en una tienda ubicada frente al puesto en el que estaba Yona, una hora después la chica regreso corriendo con felicidad.

–Ah, volviste Princesa, ¿uh? – Hak notó que la chica estaba manchada de pintura por algunos lados. - ¿Y esa pinta? –

-No te preocupes por eso, ¡toma! – Yona le enseñó su regalo: era una daga de madera que estaba pintada de bellos adornos azules y negros. – Sé que no me quedó tan linda, pero… ¡La hice para ti, Hak! – Yona le sonrió.

Hak miró el regalo un poco sonrojado. - ¿Lo hiciste…para mí? – El pelinegro la tomó y continuó admirándola. – Gracias, Princesa. –

-¿Te gusta, Hak? –

-Sí, me gusta. –

-¿Enserio? Me alegro. – Yona sonrió. – Bueno, vayamos por aquí ahora. – La pelirroja comenzó a jalar a Hak y ambos continuaron viendo en cada uno de los puestos y las danzas que estaban siendo efectuadas en el lugar.

**_*POV Hak*_**

_La Princesa me hizo un regalo… Lo hizo con sus manos, solamente para mí… De verdad, esta chica es…Impresionante. Esa es mi Princesa._

**_-CONTINUARA-_**


	2. El Dragón Pervertido: Jae-Ha & Yoon

-Qué fastidio… - Aldeano de una aldea pobre de la Tribu del Fuego: Yoon, 15 años, sobrenombre: "bi-shounen" (por sí mismo). - El enmascarado se pierde, Yona y Hak se fueron a pasear a la ciudad y lo que son Ki-Ja y Ania no se han visto por aquí desde esta mañana… - Yoon suspiró. – Y además de todo eso, me dejan a cargo de este. – El castaño apunta al peliverde.

-Vamos, esto será divertido. – Ex-pirata del puerto de Awa, alguna vez aldeano de la aldea del Dragón Verde: Jae-Ha, 25 años, sobrenombre: "Dragón verde", "Pervertido" (Por Hak). – No es tan malo pasar tiempo conmigo de vez en cuando. –

-Que fastidio. –

**Akai Doragon no Matsuei Especial 1: "Valentine's Day"**

**Capítulo 2: "El Dragón Pervertido: Jae-Ha &amp; Yoon"**

-Eres lindo. – Jae-Ha estaba recostado en el suelo mirando a Yoon hacer los deberes.

-Por supuesto, soy un "bi-shounen". – (N/A: Bi-shounen: Chico apuesto) Yoon continuaba lavando las capas.

-Si fueras chica, serías muy hermosa. –

-Eso es obvio, soy más bello que cualquier hombre y más lindo que cualquier mujer. –

-Tienes demasiada confianza ¿verdad? –

-¡Por supuesto! Soy un chico inteligente, y apuesto. –

-En efecto, eres lindo… - Jae-Ha sonrió y se puso de pie. – Me dan ganas de hacer algunas "travesuras" cuando te veo… - El mayor se acercó al joven.

-¡O-Oye! ¿En qué estás pensando? – Yoon se sonrojó un poco.

-Solo quiero divertirme un poco mientras los demás no están. – Jae-Ha lo acorraló.

-¿Q-Qué e-estás intentando hacer…? – Yoon trató de alejarse, pero estaba inmovilizado.

-Pues, verás… - Jae-Ha se acercó a su oído. – Quiero que hagas algo por mí. –

-¿Eh? –

Jae-Ha se separó y de su bolsa sacó un vestido azul con blanco. - ¡Quiero que uses esto! –

-¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa? –

-Se lo tomé "prestado" a Ania. –

-Se lo robaste, mejor dicho. –

-Como sea, da igual, ¿harías eso por mí? –

-No. – Yoon continuó sus deberes.

-¿Por favor? –

-No. –

-Por favor. –

-No. –

-Por favor… -

-No. –

-Por favor. –

-¡Ya te dije que no! –

-Por favor. –

-No. –

-Por favor, por favor, por favor. –

-No, no, no. –

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… -

-¡Está bien, lo haré! ¡Pero ya cállate! –

-¡Urra! – Jae-Ha le dio el vestido. – No tardes. – El peliverde se fue feliz a acostar dentro de la tienda esperando a que el chico se cambiara.

-Que fastidio. – Yoon se cambió de ropa y fue hacia donde estaba Jae-Ha. - ¿Ya estás satisfecho? –

-¡Eres lindo! – La nariz de cierto dragón comenzó a sangrar. – Ahora te deseo aún más. –

-¿Acaso volviste a tomar esa droga de la aldea del Dragón Blanco? – Yoon lo pateó. - ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Me asfixias! –

-¡Vamos, no te resistas! – Jae-Ha lo tomó de los brazos. – Verás que es muy divertido. –

-¿Qu-Qué estás planeando hacerle a este bi-shounen? –

-Una pequeña travesura… - Jae-Ha le lambió el cuello. – Y la resistencia es inútil. –

-O-Oye… - Yoon se sonrojó un poco. – E-Esto es extraño… De-Déjame ir… -

-No. – Jae-Ha sonrió y continuó. – He estado en "abstinencia" por algún tiempo. Y Hak me mataría si intento acercarme a Yona. –

-Entonces ve con Ania… -

-No puedo hacer eso, el Dragón Blanco me cortaría con sus garras. –

-¡Entonces vete a la ciudad a uno de "esos" lugares! ¡Pero esto es pedofilia, ¿sabes?! –

-Por favor, solo somos 10 años de diferencia. –

-¡Por eso! –

-Que labios tan molestos. – Jae-Ha besó a Yoon, quien intentó separarse pero estaba siendo inmovilizado por el Dragón Verde, no tuvo de otra más que esperar a que fuera el peliverde quien se separara de él. – Tienes un buen sabor. –

-Ya-Ya suéltame… ¡Te dije que me sueltes! –

**_-Dos Horas Después…-_**

-He sido profanado… - Yoon estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

-Vamos, no hice nada…Grave. – Jae-Ha sonrió. – Además, digas lo que digas, sé que lo disfrutaste tú también. –

-¡Cállate, Pervertido Dragón Verde! ¡Juro que me vengaré por esto! –

-¿Oh? ¿Me harás lo mismo? – Jae-Ha se desabrochó la ropa, dejando ver su ropa interior y su pecho descubierto. - ¡Entonces hazlo ahora mismo, por favor! ¡My body is ready! –

-¡No haré eso, pervertido masoquista! – Yoon se cambió de ropa y le devolvió el vestido. – Será mejor que le regreses eso a Ania, o de lo contrario ella de verdad te matará. –

-¡Eso sería genial! ¡Sus golpes son dolorosamente excitantes! –

-Me gustaría que lo hiciera con su espada. – Yoon lo miró. - Que fastidio… - El castaño continuó terminando los deberes que dejó pausados por culpa de las "hormonas locas" de Jae-Ha, quien se recostó a dormir.

**_*POV Ja-Ha*_**

_Fue fácil convencer a Yoon de seguir mi juego, debo hacerlo de nuevo algún día…_

**_-CONTINUARA-_**


	3. Escondidas en el Bosque: Shin-ah & Ania

-Estoy aburrida… - Ex-Princesa de Kouka, Descendiente del Dragón Rojo: Mae Ania, 18 años, sobrenombre: Efreet, Hiryuu, Princesa. – Demasiado aburrida… - Ania estaba jugando con una vara. – ¡Si no hago algo pronto moriré de aburrimiento! –

-Podrías ayudarme, ¿sabes? – Yoon la miró.

-No, gracias… Ya estoy bien. – Ania sonrió nerviosa, luego notó que Shin-ah estaba demasiado quieto. - ¿Estás aburrido también, verdad Shin-ah? – El peliazul asintió. – Ya veo… - La joven pelirroja saltó de repente. - ¡Ya sé! Oye, Shin-ah ¿jugamos a las escondidas? –

-¿Escondidas? – Ex-aldeano de la aldea del Dragón Azul: Shin-ah, 18 años, sobrenombre: "Dragón Azul", "Enmascarado".

-¡Sí! Uno de nosotros se esconde mientras el otro cuenta hasta 10, una vez que termina de contar esa persona busca a la otra, ¿te parece? –

-Ya no eres una niña, Ania. – Hak la miró. – Deberías comportarte, señorita. –

-¡Tú cállate! – Ania hizo un puchero. – Yo nunca jugué con nadie en mi infancia… Y Shin-ah tampoco, ¡así que jugaremos juntos! ¿Te parece bien a ti, verdad? –

Shin-ah asintió.

-¡Yo también jugaré, Princesa! – Ex-aldeano de la aldea del Dragón Blanco: Ki-Ja, 20 años, sobrenombre: "Dragón Blanco", "Víbora Albina" (por Hak).

-No. – Ania lo miró. – Esto será un reto entre los Dragones Rojo y Azul para probar el poder de los ojos de Shin-ah. –

Shin-ah se asustó y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡No matarás a nadie, idiota! ¡Me refiero a tu vista de larga distancia! – Exclamó.

Shin-ah suspiró aliviado.

-Bueno, ¡comencemos! -

**Akai Doragon no Matsuei Especial 1: "Valentine's Day"**

**Capítulo 3: "Escondidas en el Bosque: Shin-ah &amp; Ania"**

-Contarás tu primero, Shin-ah. – Ania lo miró. – Ki-Ja se encargará de que no espíes hacia donde me escondí, ¿de acuerdo? – El peliazul asintió. – Bueno, ¡cuenta! –

-1…2…3… - Mientras Shin-ah contaba con sus ojos cerrados y cubiertos por las manos de Ki-Ja, la pelirroja salió corriendo a esconderse. – 4…5…6… -

-¡Bien! Aquí le será difícil encontrarme. – Ania estaba escondida en una de las ramas de un árbol.

-7…8…9…10. – Shin-ah abrió los ojos. – Allá voy. – El joven comenzó a buscarla.

-Shin-ah idiota, jamás me encontrará si no mira hacia arriba. –

Un crujido se escuchó en ese instante: la rama se había quebrado por el peso de la joven y esta cayó con gran velocidad hacia el suelo, para su mala suerte cayó justamente en un pozo algo profundo.

–Ouch… ¿Eh? – La joven abrió los ojos y miró en qué tipo de sitio estaba. - ¡¿Qué?! – La joven trató de salir, pero no pudo. – Esto es inútil… Si era casi imposible que Shin-ah me encontrara arriba de un árbol…. ¡Que me encuentre en este pozo es definitivamente imposible! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me alejé lo suficiente de ellos que incluso si grito no me escucharán… ¡Maldición! –

**_-Tres Horas Después-_**

-¿No está? – Ki-Ja miró sorprendido a Shin-ah, quien negó con la cabeza.

-La busqué por todo el bosque, pero no está. – El peliazul miró al Dragón Blanco.

-Esto es malo… ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Qué debo hacer? – El pánico invadió al peligris, pero Shin-ah lo golpeó en la cabeza. - ¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –

-Ania me dijo que te golpeara cuando entraras en pánico. –

-Ella sabía que pasaría eso ¿verdad? – Ki-Ja miró al chico peliazul, quien asintió. – Ania-hime es algo irritante a veces… -

-Iré a buscarla de nuevo. – Shin-ah se dio la vuelta y regresó al bosque.

-¡Yo también la buscaré! – Ki-Ja se dirigió a otro lado en busca de Ania.

-Tengo hambre… - El estómago de la pelirroja comenzaba a gruñir con gran fuerza. – Debí comer algo antes de jugar… ¡Y justamente hoy comeríamos estofado! – Ania continuó con sus pucheros. - ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡¿Por qué ninguno de los Dragones tiene un oído de largo alcance?! -

Por otro lado, Shin-ah se encontraba caminando por el interior del bosque buscando por todos lados a Ania, estaba un poco cansado pero no cesó en su búsqueda, en el fondo de su corazón sentía que la culpa era de él: en primera por haber acepto a jugar con ella, en segundo por haberla perdido de vista y en tercera por ser incapaz de encontrarla. El peliazul continuó su camino siendo atraído por unos ruidos raros que se oían a la distancia, conforme se acercaba dichos sonidos se hacían más y más claros hasta que los reconoció…

-¡SHIN-AH~! – Exclamó Ania completamente frustrada y asustada.

-¿Ania? – Se cuestionó, pero inmediatamente corrió hacia el pozo de donde provenían los ruidos. - ¡Ania! –

-¿Shi…Shin-ah…? – Murmuró reconociéndolo al instante. - ¡Oh, mi Shin-ah! ¡Al fin viniste por mí! –

Shin-ah asintió y buscó algo con qué ayudarla a salir, cortó con su espada una rama del árbol más cercano y bajó hacia ella, Ania rápidamente la tomó con fuerza para trepar con la ayuda del peliazul, una vez salió por completo se sentó al lado del Dragón Azul mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Shin-ah mirándola.

-Shin-ah… - Murmuró mirándolo mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. - ¡Shin-ah! – Exclamó saltando hacia él llorando, aferrándose a su cintura con fuerza.

-¿Ania? – Preguntó confundido ante su acción repentina. - ¿Por qué lloras? –

-¡Estaba aterrada! ¡Tenía mucho miedo! – Exclamó entre sollozos continuando su llanto como si de un niño asustado se tratase.

Shin-ah se quedó en silencio unos segundos y poco después comenzó a revisar con cuidado a Ania: su ropa estaba un poco rasgada y aterrada por la caída, su piel tenía pequeños rasguños y moretones que se ameritaban a lo mismo, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y estaba llena de tierra también. El peliazul suspiró ligeramente y la abrazó, duraron así en silencio algunos minutos hasta que finalmente la pelirroja se calmó.

-¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó soltándola.

Ania asintió lentamente mientras sollozaba ligeramente. – S-Sí, gracias. – Dijo un poco avergonzada.

Shin-ah sonrió levemente levantando su mirada percatándose de que había oscurecido y las estrellas relucían con elegancia en el cielo nocturno, la Luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor y los iluminaba a ellos ya que se encontraban justo en el centro del claro de aquél bosque. Shin-ah regresó su mirada a Ania, quien tenía una mirada de inocencia mientras observaba la Luna, el peliazul se sonrojó ligeramente al revisarla por completo nuevamente, grabando cada curva del cuerpo de la pelirroja en su mente.

Por un momento perdió la razón y se sacó la máscara para observarla con más claridad, ¿o acaso solo deseaba que ella se perdiera en sus ojos tal como él estaba ahora? Su acción llamó a atención de Ania, quien inmediatamente se quedó extasiada mirando fijamente los ojos dorados de Shin-ah que resplandecían con hermosura bajo la clara luz de la Luna, en un impulso la pelirroja puso su mano en la mejilla derecha del chico, ganándose la mirada fija de su compañero.

-Tenía razón… - Dijo con una voz suave sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Shin-ah. – Son realmente bellos. – Finalizó con una sonrisa dulce.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente los ojos del otro, clavando los sentimientos que tenían en sus corazones solamente con la mirada, las palabras sobraban en ese momento… Shin-ah acarició lentamente el rostro de Ania con su mano sin dejar de verla, la Luz que radiaba la Luna y las estrellas sobre ellos hacían que el cabello rojo de la chica adquiriera un color violáceo que brillaba con intensidad al igual que sus ojos, la pelirroja también admiraba como el cabello azulado de Shin-ah resplandecía con elegancia al igual que sus ojos dorados.

Ambos se sonrojaron momentáneamente sin darse cuenta y se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro, acortando la poca distancia entre ellos para que sus labios se rozaran y terminaran unidos en un dulce beso…Shin-ah abrazó a Ania de la cintura y ella correspondió tomándolo de los hombros mientras profundizaban el beso. Pasaron algunos minutos para que el aire comenzara a faltarle a ambos y se separaran, volviendo a mirarse a los ojos en silencio.

-Ania, yo… - Dijo Shin-ah tratando de expresar lo que llevaba sintiendo desde tiempo atrás.

-¡Oígan! – El grito de Yona rompió la burbuja en la que ambos se encontraban, asustándolos repentinamente y haciéndolos voltear hacia ellos por impulso.

-¡Shin-ah, Ania! – Exclamó Yoon llegando junto a Yona y los demás.

-Al fin los encontramos. – Dijo Hak llegando tranquilamente detrás de los dos menores.

-Chicos… - Murmuró Ania aún desubicada de todo.

-¡ANIA-HIME! – Exclamó Ki-Ja llegando a toda prisa a revisarla. - ¡Está herida! ¡¿Qué le pasó?! –

-E-Estoy bien, Ki-Ja… - Murmuró zafándose disimuladamente del peligris. – No tienes que preocuparte. –

-¿Exactamente qué pasó contigo? – Preguntó Yoon en un tono de regaño.

-Estaba escondiéndome en un árbol cuando la rama se quebró y caí en un pozo. – Explicó la pelirroja mirando al castaño.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no saliste? – Dijo Hak mirándola.

-¿Crees que no lo intenté? – Preguntó ofendida por la pregunta de Hak. – Era demasiado profundo que no pude. –

-Que fastidio. – Dijo Yoon cruzando los brazos. – Menos mal que Shin-ah te encontró. –

-Es cierto… - Dijo Ania confundida. - ¿Cómo nos encontraron? –

-La Víbora Albina olfateó al enmascarado. – Explicó Hak apuntando a Ki-Ja.

-¡No soy una Víbora Albina! – Exclamó Ki-Ja irritado. - ¡Y tampoco lo olfatee! – Replicó nuevamente.

-Ya, ya. – Dijo Ania calmándolo.

-Bueno, regresemos que es muy tarde. – Dijo Yoon dándose la vuelta.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo Ania levantándose junto a Shin-ah, revisó rápidamente el lugar y ladeó un poco la cabeza. – ¿Y Jae-Ha? –

-Lo dejamos cuidando la tienda. – Respondió Yona con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ya veo. – Dijo Ania. – Entonces está bien. –

-Andando. – Dijo Hak comenzando a caminar.

Todos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la tienda, todos excepto uno…Shin-ah se quedó donde mismo tratando de comprender la situación que había pasado minutos antes de que los chicos llegaran, en su confusión dirigió su mirada a la Luna nuevamente.

-¿Debí decirlo? – Se preguntó a sí mismo sin apartar su mirada de la Luna. - ¿Es lo correcto? – Repitió como si esperase una respuesta. – Pero ella es Hiryuu, ¿está bien todo de igual forma? – Se cuestionó como si alguien pudiese escucharlo, alguien que NO fuera sus acompañantes. – De igual manera…ella ama a Hakuryuu ¿verdad? – Dijo con un poco de melancolía en sus palabras.

-¡Shin-ah, date prisa! – Exclamó Yona a lo lejos haciéndole señas de que fuera.

Shin-ah miró a Yona y solamente asintió, dirigió una última mirada a la Luna y sonrió ligeramente.

-Protegeré su sonrisa. – Dijo colocándose nuevamente su máscara para emprender camino y alcanzar a sus amigos.

Sin duda ese sería un momento que nunca olvidaría…un momento surgido de un pequeño juego de escondidas en el bosque…

**_-CONTINUARA-_**

* * *

**¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYuki aquí~**

**Y después de casi un año al fin terminé el capítulo 3 de esta cosa XDDD curiosamente cerca del 14 de Febrero... ¿Coincidencia? XDDDD bueh...agradezco a Karli Yanniel Shain por recordarme subirlo (?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no prometo nada...pero intentaré actualizar Akai Doragon no Matsuei XDDD**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
